1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sheet binding apparatus which can perform two kinds of binding processes.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there is a sorter which can staple sheets ejected from a copying machine or the like. Such a stapling function is convenient to distribute the copied sheets in a conference or the like. On the other hand, there has been proposed an apparatus which can sort a plurality of stacked sheets by stapling the sheets which were received and recorded by a facsimile apparatus or the like every communication.
In both of the stapling process which is executed by the foregoing sorter of the copying machine and the stapling process which is executed by a proposed facsimile apparatus, the sheets are stapled by a method of bending feet of a staple which was pierced through the sheets to the inside. According to such a bending method, since the sheets are firmly bound, its staple is hard to be released, so that it is convenient when the sheets are turned over in a conference or the like. However, after the sheets were sorted, the staple which was used to merely bind and sort the sheets becomes unnecessary and the user tries to remove such a staple. However, it is difficult to remove the staple.
Such an inconvenience occurs in a copying machine having functions of the copy, facsimile, and printer.